Junction varactors (or diode based varactors) find wide use in integrated circuits. Varactors are primarily used as voltage-controlled capacitors in such devices such as parametric amplifiers, parametric oscillators and voltage controlled oscillators in circuits such as phase-locked loops and frequency synthesizers. However, when differential varactors (e.g. two anodes) are required, two conventional varactors are wired together differentially (each anode is wired separately and the cathodes are wired together) which consumes significant integrated circuit chip area. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.